It's Valentines' Day
by SilverMajix
Summary: Deidara wakes up late and walks into the living room to an unexpected sight.


**Misa: YATA! This is the first thing I've ever finished! *does the happy dance with Tobi***

**Tobi: Tobi thinks everyone should tell Misa- chan what a good job she did *shakes his head up and down***

**Misa: *mutters* More like how terrible *goes to the emo corner***

**Deidara: *sweatdrops* oka~y... well, just tell her if she did a good or bad job, un**

**Sasori: Get over here Brat! I'm not finished with you! *grabs Deidara and drags him out of the room***

**Deidara: Hidan do it, un~!**

**Hidan: What the fuck am I supposed to do!**

**Kakuzu: The disclaimer idiot**

**Hidan: Oh... There's no way in hell any of us belong to that crazy girl!... Although the story fuckin does, so review the short Jashin damn thing or DIE!**

* * *

><p>Being the late sleeping he is, Deidara Iwa was the last to wake up at the orphanage. So, as the sleepy fifteen year old clumsily made his way down the long hallway which contained all ten of the teens bedrooms, he wasn't met with the sounds of Hidan and Kakuzu's bickering, Kai's blaring radio, or Maika and Tobi's loud games. As a result, the blond had no clue where, in the whole large mansion he was. And as a result of THAT, he was met with the stairs sooner then he thought and succeed in falling halfway down the carpeted stairs; who wouldn't if they walked around a giant mansion with their eyes half closed?<p>

"That hurt, un~" Deidara whined, rubbing his backside as he made his way down the rest of the stairs. Expecting to be met with loud noises and food, the blond was about to go left, which was where the kitchen and dinning room were. But something odd caught his eye, so instead he turned right, going into their large living room. Just as he was about to see on the other side of the tall black couch blocking his view, two arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to fall into a lap with a 'eep!'

Deidara's eyes widened at the sights around him, momentarily forgetting his own position. On his side to the right, sitting on the small gray couch were Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu. Instead of them all sitting normally though, Tobi was sitting in his boyfriends lap and nuzzling into the older teens neck; his attitude strangely relaxed instead of his normal hyper one; while the albino and miser were kissing, Hidan's arms around the others neck with the stitched arms around his waist. Deidara expected them to be stopped, but as he looked down he saw the two adults, Konan and Pein, in almost the same position on the ground. On the opposite side of where he was sitting Itachi and Kisame were reading a book, well, the book was being held by Kisame who's arms were around Itachi, and he seemed more occupied with his boyfriends neck at the moment instead of the book.

Deidara was about to speak, but another mouth quickly claimed his as he was turned towards the side, seeing Maika and Kai whispering as the girl was in Kai's lap, blushing and giggling as the white haired boy grinned down at her. Deidara's attention was brought back to the red-head he was currently on as a tongue was suddenly forced into the blonds mouth, causing him to moan into the other mouth as his eyes closed. All of the blonds thought left as he tangled his fingers into the blood red locks, bringing Sasori even closer as he let the other roam his mouth freely, not even attempting to gain dominance. Deidara held back another moan as the other gently sucked on the warm mussel. They both pulled away for air, Sasori immediately latching onto his boyfriends neck. The fingers in the red-head hair gripped tightly as Deidara bit his lip, the other just sucking harder on the sensitive spot, forcing the blond to let out a small mewl.

"D-Danna~ what...what's going on, un~?" the blond spoke, trying not to be sucked back into the pleasure the other was inflicting onto him. Sasori stopped what he was doing and smirked against the warm neck, "It's Valentines' Day" he answered, then went back up to kiss the blond once more. Deidara just grinned in realization, then went back to his activities, 'That explains in' was his last thought before his mind went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: *sniff* Th-Thank you for reading... <strong>  
><strong>Hidan: Stop fucking acting like you're crying, bitch!<strong>

**Misa: Hidan! You do care! *jumps onto his back***

**Tobi: While Hidan-san tries to get Misa-chan off, Tobi will tell you some funny quotes and give you cookies and pocky; 'Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you; but the roses are wilted, the violets are dead, the sugar bowls' empty and so is your head!' and one more; 'Who says nothing is impossible? I've been doing it for years!' *glances at Shikamaru***

**Shikamaru: Troublesome *goes back to sleep***

**Deidara: And here is your cookies and pocky! *throws it at everyone before getting dragged back off***

**Sasori: Still not done! *slams the door and makes everyone stare after him and Deidara***

**Misa: *looking up from were she is on top of Hidan* Well, I've gotta go see what they're doing, but before I go I just wanted to inform you that Maika and Kai are two of my characters who will be in another of my fanfics' when I get to it *mutters* if I actually do get to it* Anyways, Maika is actually Pein and Konan's daughter and- **

**Deidara: *on the other side of the wall* Danna~ the bed was just made, un~**

**Misa: Well, gotta go, bye! *runs out of the room leaving a trail of dust behind her***

**Kisame: When do you think she'll realize Sasori's just trying to teach Deidara algabra?..**

**Itachi: Hn... she'll realize soon enough**

***the sound of shrieking* THAT'S ALL YOU'RE DOING!**


End file.
